Frostbitten
by BloodStarGeneral
Summary: Names Lukas and all i wanted to do was join the military and fight for my country. Yeah right keep dreaming. All i get is My senior ordering me around at all hours of the night like i'm a damn robot, and my so called best friend beating the living daylights out me whenever i try and do something even remotely fun. C'mon let a guy catch a break for once! Pokemorph fic, Oc's Accepted
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello There people of Fanfiction. This is Bloodstargeneral here, but you can just call me Lukas. I'd Like to welcome you to my new story Frostbitten. I am really excited about it**_

_**I know that it has been awhile since i last wrote a story on the site, maybe like 7 - 8 Months, but hey that didn't mean that i had given up on writing. **_

_**Also i know in the past that when i did make new stories i never made it past a hand full of chapters. My Longest story ever written on this site also was only under 10 K Words. It kind of really upset me that i was that bad at keeping up with my stories and how i was not making long enough chapters when i did update**_

_**But That Won't be happening Any more.**_

_**I am now committed to this site and to writing up my stories. I want to improve my writing in ways i haven't had the chance to do before and start to really get to know the writer in me, so that i can make you the readers feel like you want to get more entranced into my stories and for me to feel accomplished about my writing.**_

_**But I Digress . . .**_

_**So Lets Not Waste any more time rambling on about the stories and actually get to the story.**_

_**LET'S GO! ! ! ! !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case none of you know, I Bloodstargeneral do not own Pokémon. I know this might come off as a shock to some of you knowing how amazing you might think that i may be, but in all actuality Pokémon is a product of both Nintendo and Game Freak and they deserve all the credit for the Games, Anime, Cards, And the Pokémon themselves. I may buy the products, but i am not the creator of Pokémon. All I Own are My OC's, This Fanfiction Account, and the Crazy brain of a fanfiction author, so if you think i do in fact own Pokémon, then you are surely mistaken.<strong>

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! ! ! XD**

* * *

><p>"Only you are STUPID enough to face off alone against a Charizard! What were you thinking?" Amy yelled at me. Glaring at me with annoyed eyes as she continued to drag me back to the base.<p>

''Ughh. . ." Was all i could muster out at her response. probably as a result of my weakened state.

Now i would usually give Amy a witty reply in my own little sarcastic manner, usually my jokes would be about her height or how horrible she was at fighting, but that was when she actually deserved it, and when i had enough energy to run away before she smacked the living day lights out of me.

"I mean the least you could have done was tell us that he was out here in the fields before running off to play the hero, but no you had to be a complete dumbass and go off on your own. We could have helped you ya know. It's not like we are chopped liver! We could have done a better job at taking him down as a team then you could by yourself. I mean C'mon Lukas you are an Ice Type remember? You can't take down a Charizard by yourself even if you wanted to." Amy scolded me knowing fare well that i knew the answer. She just wanted to rub in my face how careless i was. I just let her continue yelling at me though, because i know full well that she is going to go on like this for a while.

I flipped my Choppy black hair out of my eyes and looked around the field where i had just fought. Wow was this place trashed! There were patches of hot lava all over the ground spanning from the battle site to a mile down the road, There were ice shards protruding all around the field, in the trees and in the ground. The air was filled with steam from all the snow that had been burnt from the battle, leaving nothing left to look at but a bunch of dirt and ashes, and there wasn't a Pokémon in either scared off from the battle, or just didn't want to get close and risk injuring themselves.

I looked up at Amy as she was pulling me along. She was using both the vines on her back and her left arm grasped on the collar of my shirt so she could drag me along. I wasn't all that heavy, but grass types aren't well known for their strength. especially roselias. They usually are more well known for their beauty then their strength, but Amy was a different story. She is one of the strongest people i know. She could beat a machoke in arm wrestling if she wanted to. Okay maybe not a machoke, but she could beat me in arm wrestling and that meant she was strong. (I think)

Right now though Amy wasn't really looking that well. Her shining sky blue eyes blinking uncontrollably, trying to rest, but can't. Her Bright green hoodie looking almost torn to shreds from trying to pry me out of that charizard's sharp claws, and from the looks of it, that damn fire demon cut off some of her long flowing Green hair. stopping at her shoulders now instead of her back.

I on the other hand had no room to talk, I looked like a complete and utter wreck. My choppy black hair was all frizzled up from the charizards fire attacks (Heat just doesn't do me well). My black v-neck was all torn up from the claws as well as my jeans. I had scars left all over my body from the battle spanning from my face to my legs, My shoes had long since fell off leaving my clawed feet dragging against the ground. My Dark Forest green eyes looked as if they had gone a week without sleep, and i was so hungry that it was becoming unbearable to stay conscious, my long sharp claws protruding from my hands still hurting from the fight i just had (i am going to need to sharpen them later on), my Pink Feather was no longer pointing straight up, but instead it was nonchalantly resting on my pointy little ears, and my back literally looked like it had been mauled by an ursaring. You know for a sneasal i might be quick footed, but not quick minded if i got this injured.

Usually after a battle i would be grinning to no end. Spouting off about how awesome the fight had been and gloating about my well earned victory. Though right now and probably for the rest of the day i wasn't grinning, No, I wasn't grinning at all.. If i tried to it would be forced and half-hearted. i mean, who could smile if their entire lower body literally felt like a million beedrills are poking and prinning you all while sucking the life out of you in the process. It friggin sucks.

I glanced back up at Amy. The expression on her face said so much to me. One that is usually covered with a smile as well has made a complete 180 into an almost ghostly frown. i can see the disappointment on her face. It's really making me feel uncomfortable. I hate it when she scowls like this, but i have grown accustomed to it and i bet she has to. You know from her having to constantly get me out of countless other Situations almost exactly like this. I would be pissed to if i was her, but to me i thought it was just fun to fight. No harm in that (well at least other than Physical).

As much as Amy gets annoyed with me though, i know she will never hate me. Amy and me have been friends for years. It seems like only yesterday we were just innocent little kids playing in the park, not a care in the world. Playing on the jungle jim, reading stories together, Us constantly bickering over which Pokemon would win in battles. All while going to school and living a social life. These were more simple times. The kind of times just that give me a nostalgic feeling every time i remember them. Those were the days.

Also since both are Fathers worked together we got to see each other often on a daily basis. Which would ultimately result in our amazing friendship.

A well known fact about me and Amy is that when we were little we always dreamed about joining the military. I don't know what it was about the military that struck us as kids. Maybe it was the action, or maybe it was the feeling of knowing we were helping someone. Either way we knew that joining the military was our purpose in life.

Plus another thing was that we were the only ones back when we were younger that wanted to join. Most of the kids we grew up with and went to school with were all like "Oh i wanna be an astronaut when i grow up"or "I am going to be on TV and make people laugh", but we were the only ones that actually wanted to be in the military. Nobody else we knew up until high school shared are ideals and it really friggin sucked.

When we finally reached high school and joined our respected ROTC classes is when we met most of our friends. We would literally make plans after school sometimes and have our own little combat sessions in my back yard. It was really fun and me and Amy were happier than ever.

So when we both fin ished High school we decided to go straight to the military. There wasn't really point in staying in town at that point. All our friends had either already left by then, or they were still in school, so we decided that there was no point in waiting around and went straight off to training. It wasnt easy though, so we had to train vigorously every single day and worked hard enough so we could do our best to for the team.

When we finally got into the team we were super psyched that we could finally go out their and help people, but we were also more innocent back then and we didn't know what kind of trials that were in store for us, but we can't change the past, so i don't see the point in over working my self over it.

"Are you going to be okay?" Amy asked looking over into my eyes. Snapping me out of my deep thoughts for a minute.

So i tried to respond back.

"I. . . I'm fine. I. . . think I can walk." I managed to spit out. I tried to sound strong, but it just came out weaker than i planned. Inwardly cursing I tried to lift myself from her grip, but Amy didn't stop moving long enough for me to fool myself into thinking that i had a chance.

"Shut up Lukas."She snapped at me as she continued to drag me back towards some form of safety. We were probably going back to the base camp for me to see the nurse. You know... if the forest around it wasn't destroyed from my fight.

Crap

I have to force myself not to think about things like that. If i keep thinking bad thoughts like that they are bound to happen eventually. Besides, If it did happen to reach the camp than Orion would have known about the fight sooner and sent out a rescue team before the battle was over.

Speaking of Orion he is probably going to kill me for going out on my own to fight again, and that is the last thing i need right now. A Sharp spitting pain in my side and a popped eardrum to boot. Just my luck. Also, having him stare me down again with with that sharp steel gaze of his isn't something that i am quite looking forward to. Orion is pretty intimidating. He has that that face that would spook a gengar and a voice that would deafen a loudred. He He had the strength of 3 machamp and the temper of a mankey. Even for an Aagron he was pretty friggin scary.

He probably would have been a perfect match for that Stupid Damn Demon of a charizard instead of me. I mean all he would have to do was look at the damn thing and it would probably have ran off. Not to mention Amy wouldn't have had to come out and drag me back to base camp.

Speaking of Amy Another Thing about her is that in these types of situations she was the worst to deal with. I sware she will never let me hear the end of this. i just wish she would just give me a chance to heal First before she gives me the riot act. She can be so cold sometimes, or at least when she wants to be. Which is usually when i screw up.

I decide to start listening to Amy again to see if she has stopped ranting by now, but we all know that she hasn't.

"I mean I leave you by yourself for five minutes. FIVE MINUTES and you storm off. Do you know how sick and tired i am of you getting into trouble. Thanks to you i am going to have to explain to Orion how you screwed up again. Plus i am going to have to have to take you to Crystal so that she can heal you AGAIN. You have no idea how pissed i am at you right now." She continued to scream as she glared into my eyes. Giving me a look you could only describe as pure Rage.

I really can't blame her though i mean the fight left the field almost in complete and total ruin. I mean to me it was bad. I mean the whole field could have been destroyed, but to Amy it was like the entire world had just been blown to smithereens. Could she just take a friggin chill pill though. I mean it isn't the end of the world. we can grow more trees.

"Ugh what am i going to do with you?" Amy asked to no one in particular. She just continued to drag me back to camp, but she eased her grip on me enough to give me some control of my movement

I leaned on her shoulder with my arm slung over to her arm opposite me. Her Arm was clasping hard on the collar of my shirt pulling hard enough to drag me along, but not hard enough to Suffocate me to death in doing so. The same went for her vines. Even though she knew full well that she didn't have to use them all and that one was enough, she was probably doing it just to test me. Also i think she was forcing herself not to smack me, so her pulling me along with 3 different arms was her way of going easy on me.

Well before i suffocate to death i should probably think of a way to calm her down and I think i know just the trick.

"Hey Amy?" My voice catching her off guard as she looked over at me. "Th. . . Thanks." I force my self to say. "I appreciate you coming out to get me." This isn't something i would normally say, but i wasn't in my best condition right now. Plus it will probably get her to ease up on her grip, and on the yelling which we all know should have stopped some time ago.

Amy sighed heavily as she shoved my head into her shoulder. "Just don't be such a dumbass and run off again. As strong as you think you are you can't do this alone ya know. Plus maybe i would have wanted a piece of the action myself. So just be more mindful the next time something like this pops up." She finished as I nodded. As i did this she loosened her grip on my shirt enough for me to relax enough to keep walking.

We continued back to the base in silence for the rest of the trip there. Probably a good thing too as i didn't think that talking was the best idea for us right now Sometimes it's best to not say anything at all. Trust me it's better than accidentally saying something wrong nd ending up getting a vine whip straight to the face.

When the ground turned from tall grass to soft Dirt i could tell that we were back at the base.

"Orion." Amy called out as she finally let go of her grip of me. This resulting in me falling face first into the soft dirt below.

I guess it was that moment when i hit the ground when my body finally recognized that we were safe and it finally gave in to the lack of rest. It was then that i started hearing nothing but ringing as I slowly faded in to the deep, dark void known as sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well That was Frostbitten How did you like it. It is just a short little introductory chapter so that you guys can get to know 2 of our main protagonists. I really hope you guys liked it. I am really psyched for this story and have so many ideas in mind. It is going to be Awesome.<strong>_

_**So if you liked it so far please spread your love by leaving a review at the bottom and following and favoriting this story.**_

_**And also I wanted you guys to know that i if you want to add an OC to the story i am all ears. I am only selecting a few for our team, but their will be other Military members and Villans that i might need. So if you wanna add one or two for them it is okay for me. Military members**_

_**Here is the OC Form Below Make sure you PM Them and not put them in a review. I really hate that.**_

**Name: (This is a given. Please list their first and last and if they have a nickname or not)**

**Age: (Most members of the team are between the ages of 18-30, so try and keep in that range)**

**Gender: (This is also a given)**

**Religion (None is fine, but explain why)**

**Sexuality: ( Do you like boys, girls, both, neither. it doesn't matter to me just let me know and explain why)**

**Pokemorph Race ( What kind of Pokemorph are you? Make sure it stays within the types i have stated. They can be double typed though. I mean Lukas is a Sneasal Morph which is dark/ice, so if you weren't allowed this than it wouldn't make sense. Also keep in mind that So far Sneasal, Roselia, And Aagron are Taken, and that goes for prior or further evolutions as well. oh and BTW NO LEGENDARIES. This should go without saying, but i thought i would just remind you is all. XD)**

**Move set: ( i am Limiting it down to the basic 4 move set. And don't put moves that make no sense. I don't want a Psychic Pikachu or something stupid like that. Delta species are cool, but they don't belong in this story)**

**Role in Story ( Are they a part of the military? are they a villan in the story? Are they a part of Lukas and Amy's Team specifically? What exactly do they do for their roles? Explain?)**

**Appearance: (What do they look like. Do they have any distinguished features like scars or birthmarks? Make sure to also put in how their Pokemorph class affects their appearance.)**

**Wardrobe: (What do they wear on a daily basis? Casual, Formal, Sleep, and Swim all are required. Also if they have tattoos explain them and what they represent.)**

**Likes/Dislikes: (What do they like and what do they dislike. Not much else to say about this one.)**

**Personality: ( What is your character like? How do they act? What Makes them who they are?Do they have any quirks? All these Questions are things that should be addressed)**

**Love interest: (Do you want him/her to be paired with another character. Also Lukas and Amy are open as love interests, so if you want one of them please specify on why and how. I will pick the best ones Also i might add Orion too, but i will wait until you guys know specifically who he is first before that happens.)**

**Backstory: ( What is your characters Backstory AKA What has your character experienced. What is his past and what are his plans for the future)**

**Additional Info: (If there is anything i have missed that you want me to know, don't hesitate to ask me. I will gladly accept them)**

_**Well that is it for me for now. I will probably update About twice a month,so keep a look out for new chapters coming out soon)**_

_**All of guys have a great day and continue having fun reading fanfiction.**_

_**From your good friend Lukas XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Why hello there friends it is I the amazing Bloodstargeneral here and i have some new chapter goodness for you all. I hope you are all as excited as I am. XD**_

_**Wow i didn't expect to have gotten all the Oc's that i did within the first chapter. I was expecting only about 1 or 2, but i ended up getting 7, that's right 7 Oc's. Man you guys know how to make a guy happy. A few of said Oc's were accepted right off the friggin bat. Two of which shall be appearing in this chapter, so look out for them. XD**_

_**I was originally going to have this chapter out last weekend, but i got distracted with school work, so i apologize for that (I'm not an Honor Student for nothing. XD)**_

_**Well without Further ado here is Frostbitten ChapterTwo. (Hey that rhymed. Horray for rhyming. XD)**_**_**

**Just in case none of you know, I Bloodstargeneral do not own Pokemon. I know this might come off as a shock to some of you knowing how amazing you might think that i may be, but in all actuality Pokémon is a product of both Nintendo and Game Freak and they deserve all the credit for the Games, Anime, Cards, And the Pokémon themselves. I may buy the products, but i am not the creator of Pokémon. All I Own are My OC's, This Fanfiction Account, and the Crazy brain of a fanfiction author, so if you think i do in fact own Pokémon, then you are surely mistaken.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY! ! ! XD**

* * *

><p>My back hurt.<p>

Why does my back hurt?  
>Come to think of it, shouldn't everything hurt right now?<p>

Why should anything hurt at all? I wasn't in that much Pain to begin with.

Did that Charizard really put that much of a number on me?

Where am I? Who knows? I can't see a damn thing anyways. It's dark, I suppose.

My lips quirked before I slapped my hands onto my face, the sound of flesh on flesh reverberating through. . . wherever I was. It was a poor effort to try to wake myself up.

But Was I even sleeping?

I wasn't dead was I?

No i couldn't be. If i was i wouldn't be in an endless sea of black, i'd be in front of The Pearly White Gates of Heaven.

Maybe I'm just passed out.

I mean that would explain the whole Darkness thing.

Unless i was in Purgatory.

Why am i even thinking like that? I am fine. . . I hope.

Maybe i can try to find a way out. I mean i have seen in movies that if you find a light that you wake up.

So why not try. It can't hurt my chances.

I didn't really stand up, it was more like I. . . levitated off the ground.

Weird.

Anyway I started heading North. Making my way through the endless deep void.

Now let me tell you something and you better listen. Running in the dark. . . Not a good idea. I wouldn't recommend it.

Think of it like this. When a person walks or runs they look at how fast they pass by something in order to calculate how fast it took them to get somewhere. In an endless void of nothingness it becomes almost virtually impossible to judge how fast you are going. I couldn't tell whether or not i was running far, or running in place. Although Honestly, I didn't care though as long as I was moving. I needed to find my way out of here.

I started hearing a faint voice in the background. It was faint but it sounded like they were saying my name. "Lukas" the voice said. "Wake up Lukas."

If there was ever a sign that would be it. I started running full force towards the voice.

The closer i got the louder the voice got.

My body was starting to feel weighty and the non-temperature of the blankness was slowly being replaced by a soft breeze.

The Voice was almost shouting at me now. I was getting so close. I could hear it almost clearly now.

...lukas ... Lukas ...LUKAS!

"AHHH!"

I woke up screaming and in a bit of a daze. I felt really and honestly truly Weird., I decided. I'd been weightless in the darkness and suddenly I was aware of everything around me. My body was sore and limbs heavy but I was awake and aware so that was a plus.

"So you're finally awake i see. Took you long enough."

I darted my head towards the voice. The voice i had heard in my sleep. The one that helped guide me out of the darkness.

Staring down at with bright pink eyes me was a beautiful young women maybe in her early 20's. She had Shoulder length Pink hair that was curling on the ends. Her Nurses outfit looking a bit to tight on her, but none the less very attractive if i do say so myself. She had many medical supplies and tools hanging from her belt and a Pokémon egg inside her side pocket.

She was one of the cutest Chansey i had ever seen and i had the pleasure of knowing her quite well.

"Oh Hi Cammy Didn't know it was you" I said as i tried to find my voice. Coming out more as a low murmur than real speech.

Cammy gives me a look i can't place. "You didn't know it was me? You were looking straight at me. What you couldn't recognize me from my dashing good looks and beautiful smile?"

I Laughed. "What Looks?" I asked jokingly. Well knowing how undoubtably adorable she looked.

"Do you want to die brat."

"Well . . . I have been told i am suicidal for having the balls to go out and do half of the things I do, so . . . maybe?"

Cammy sighed and rubbed her temples. "What am i going to do with you?"

Hey 2nd time today. must be a new record.

"So anyway how long was i out?" I asked trying to change the topic. I'd rather not add another bruise to my now growing collection.

Cammy stops rubbing her temples and looks back at me. "Not to long or at least for you that is. I'd say about you were out for about . . . Three-Four hours"

I jumped. "Four Hours!"

She nodded "Yep Four Hours. Count em'. I mean i was surprised 'cause i thought you would at least be out till tomorrow."

_Aw man, the guys are gonna kill me for this. I must have worried them sick_

Cammy broke me out of my thoughts. "Anyway you have a visitor, so i will go fetch her for you."

Oh great it was probably Amy coming to yell at me again. Can't she just give me a break already!

Cammy stood up and made her way for the door. A gust of wind blew from the open window catching her Her long pink hair in the process. She turned the corner and i heard a click as the door was unlocked signalling the person outside to start walking in.

Walking into the room was a slightly tall woman with long purple hair. Her velvety ears slightly pointing out of it. The gem on her head sparkling as the light from the window hit it. Her loose floral purple top flowed as she walked and her White sneakers slightly squeaking on the floor as she made her way up to me.

She adjusted her jeans as she sat down. Her large purple eyes finally resting on me.

"Oh great. It's you." I moaned

"Hey! That is no way to address your teammate."

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that." clears throat "Why hello there madam Clara thank you for being ever so kind as to come and visit me. What do i owe this pleasant visit?" I grinned as i heard her suppress a growl.

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance"I am not that stuck up you know? Plus i don't think you have the privilege to make jokes right now you know. You are in some trouble as you may already know."

I Grinned as i sat up. "Trouble Smouble. It's not that big a deal anyway."

"You almost burned down the entire forest." Clara yelled as her annoyance finally took the best of her.

I shrugged. "Well that's all in the past now."

"It was literally a few hours ago."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"No it isn't."

I laughed. "Oh C'mon Clara you are worrying too much. Ease up and have a little fun for a change."

"Hey i can have fun."She argued. "I can play around to if i wanted."

I couldn't help but laugh at her response. "Yeah by saying the lamest jokes i have ever heard in my life."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "You are just jealous of my amazing joke telling skills."

"Huh . . . i didn't know jealous had a double meaning?"

She glared at me. "It doesn't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"YES! Can we please get on with it." Carla screamed. Eyes burning with rage.

"Fine, geez, you don't have to be so stuck up."

"... I hate you Lukas."

Carla took a deep breath and sat back down. Her mood shifting from anger to sincerity.

"Look, you can't just keep running off to pick your own battles anymore. You have been here for a few years now. Don't you think it may be about time you started to take things a bit more seriously?"

I sighed. "I do take things seriously. I just don't like sitting around here doing nothing all day. It isn't going to change anything. We could be out fighting, but instead we just end up staying inside the base doing nothing all day. It gets boring. Really Figgin boring." and well it does. I mean i wanted to join the ranks to fight and to help protect people. If i wasn't, the what was the point?

"Okay then answer this. What happens when we finally do get to fight, hmm? Are you going to end up do the same thing as you are doing now and run off to do your own thing, or are you actually gonna fight with the rest of the team?

I pouted she was obviously trying to get me to say the wrong thing, so i'm just going to give her the silent treatment.

Clara sighed. "Lukas, you have other teammates you know. We want to fight just as much as you do, but we won't ever get a chance to fight if you keep on running off to do everything yourself. We need to work as a team if we are ever going to get anything at all done. So please. . . try to stop for us. not you, but for the teams sake.

I paused. contemplating my choices. I mean i want my team to fight, but i don't want to wait around all day. . . ughhhh this is so difficult.

Clara rested her hand on my shoulder"Look if you want to fight so badly you could always spar with me. I mean like you said we don't ever get toi do anything, and then you can still get you fighting in without subtracting us from the fun." She smiled as she rubbed my shoulder in a friendly fashion.

I sighed again. "Fine, but you better keep your word."I stated as i looked back up to her face. Her smile only growing wider."

Clara Grinned. "Wahoooo! That's the spirit dude. Hey mayb e we can ask the others to join in as well."

I laughed. "Fat chance. Steve and Trent are always too busy dealing with the mech stuff, and Amy will just yell at me and point out all my faults. . . I don't even wanna know what Orion would do." I shivered. I've seen Orion on the battlefield before. Not a pretty sight. I wanna keep my life thank you.

Clara grimaced as she packed up her stuff. "Well the offer will be standing when you get back alright, but until then get some rest. It might help you to clear you head and relax for once. You need it." She walks to the door and opens it. "See you tomorrow Lukas." And with that she left. Closing the door on her way out.

"Well i guess she is right, maybe it would be good to relax get some nice peaceful alone time."

"Um. . . I'm still here you know?" Cammy stated as she popped out the corner.

"Get the hell out of here." i said in a relaxed tone. Almost more creepy than if i had yelled it.

Cammy just scoffed, flipped her hair out of her face, and turned back around the corner. Off to do whatever nurses do in their free time.

I slumped back under the covers, and let the world start to slowly fade away into the calm recesses of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter two. How did you like it? I was going to add a bit more to this, but decided to save it for the next chapter. Keep you guys waiting.<strong>

**Next Chapter will be a lot longer too. I tend to keep my first few chapters under a few thousand words to get the ball rolling. After that it will start to gradually increase.**

**So they won't be between 2000-3000 words forever guys. (Please don't judge me. XD)**

**Also 2 Oc's were introduced this chapter. **

**Clara is owned by BlueFlame27**

**While Cammy is owned by a good friend of mine in real life. Of the same name. ( She got all giddy when she heard i was writing a new story. XD)**

**OC Submissions are open until next chapter, so if you want to add an OC I'd act fast**

**I will also be taking villains later in the story, so i will let you guys know when.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and stick around. I will much more story goodness in the near future. So Sit tight. XD**

**From your good friend Lukas (BloodStarGeneral) XD**


End file.
